


A Bet With Fear

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acrophobia, F/M, Fear, Gamble, bet, height phobia, heights, overcome, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been termed "Humanity's Strongest Female Soldier" if not for a certain phobia of yours that almost caused another soldier's death. Levi finds out about your phobia and insists that you leave the military unless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet With Fear

**Author's Note:**

> For maximum effect, please listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg)

I stood on top of the wall, looking down at the city of Trost. I had chosen this particular time to do it because all the guards at this position of the wall would be out for lunch. Nobody would witness my leap here.

Listening to the sounds of the bustling crowd below, I was once again tempted to stop this madness. I shook my head vigorously, banishing the thought. I had resolved myself to the situation and would not back down.

_It was now or never._

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward, the balls of my feet now precariously balancing on the ledge. I could feel the breeze whipping around me, urging me to tip the balance towards the other side. My heart was pounding, and for a moment, the world consisted of me and only me.  Slowly, I spread my arms like a bird and with a final breath, tilted my body slightly and let gravity take a hold of my body.

And thus, I began my descent to hell…

* * *

(Two days earlier)

“(F/N)!!” my fellow comrade screamed as the 15-meter class titan grabbed hold of him with its giant hand.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

I zig-zagged between the titan’s legs, expertly dodging its other hand that swooped down to pick me up. Using the last bit of my gas, I propelled myself forward, twisted around and in one swift movement, severed the flesh at the titan’s knees. The titan lost balance and crashed down towards me but I had already anticipated the position of its fall. I quickly launched myself onto its body and cut its nape, instantly killing it. 

“You ok?” I called out to my comrade who nodded.  
I had not noticed the short raven-haired man walking towards me, so when I turned back, I felt a hand grab me by the collar and yank me a few feet above the ground.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Cadet? You could have swooped down and killed the titan in one move instead of doing that shitty acrobatics. Your actions almost caused another meaningless death, you piece of shit!” he shouted in anger.  
My eyes narrowed in silent fury even though I understood where he was coming from. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, Heichou,” I replied coldly.

His grip on my collar tightened and I could tell that he was beyond furious now.  
“Heichou! It’s not (F/N)’s fault. She…..” my comrade quickly came to my rescue.  
“What?” Levi snapped.  
“She has acrophobia – phobia of heights.”

Levi’s expression of anger turned to surprise and then to bemusement. He released his grip on me, letting me fall to the ground but my quick reflexes ensured that I landed on my two feet.  
“Tch, you are afraid of heights and you join the military? You’re not fit to be a soldier, brat,” Levi smirked.  
“And you shouldn’t judge people so easily, teeny. My report mentioned that I was Humanity’s Strongest *female* soldier if not for my acrophobia,” I retorted angrily.

There was a brief flicker of emotion in his eyes though I could not judge whether it was surprise, hate, or respect. 

“Fine, let’s have a bet then. If you can’t overcome your acrophobia in the next three days, you’ll resign as a soldier,” Levi threw down his challenge.  
“And if I win, you’ll do anything that I tell you to,” I replied, my lips curling into a smirk.

“Deal.”

* * *

“AHHHHHH!” I screamed as I fell, anxiety taking hold of my body. This was not what I had expected, but I knew the only way to cure my phobia was to confront it directly. After a few seconds of gut-wrenching terror, I became accustomed to the sensation of being so high up in the air. I looked down at the city in awe at the sight and let out a whoop, knowing that I had finally overcome my fear.

Now, it was time to climb back up. I aimed my grapple hook at the wall and fired….

But nothing happened. 

_Shit, of all times for my 3DMG to malfunction, it has to be now??_

My mind went into overdrive and without a moment’s hesitation, I tucked my knees closer to my body, and took out my blades. When I was close enough to the wall, I plunged my blades into the crevices and planted my feet firmly on its surface, thus stopping my fall. I took a while to catch my breath and assess the situation.

It wasn’t looking good. Sooner or later, I would run out of energy and continue the fall down to my certain demise. Well, I was not going to go down without a fight. Steeling myself for what may be my last few seconds on Earth, I detached my blades, continuing the fall down.

Immediately, I drew my second pair of blades and was about to lunge towards the wall when I heard the whizzing sound of wires from another set of 3DMG. Instead of floating in the air, I found myself in the arms of a person. I looked up and was shocked to see Levi looking down at me with concern.

“Oi brat, do you have a death wish or something?”  
I started laughing in relief.  
“What the – “  
I turned to look at his puzzled face and smiled.

“I won the bet.”


End file.
